Muero
by Nephra
Summary: A happy couple living a peaceful life. Their love is too big to be explained, but not everyone understands that. Perfect things can change into horrible tragedies. What do you ask4 if you have everything? That the everything gets to stay with youInoHinata


**Author's Notes: **Hi! Well, I was hit with a bit of inspiration and I wrote this. I'm not completely satisfied with it, but I hope you like it.

It's shoujo ai (girlxgirl) so if you don't like it you better don't read!

I apologize for my grammar and spelling mistakes. It would be nice if you pointed them out. Helps me improve.

Thanks in advance for reading.

-

-

* * *

**_Muero (I die)_**

* * *

-

-

Hinata didn't know how it had all started. Sometimes she wanted to ask Ino, but then realized that Ino probably didn't know either. It didn't make sense, after all.

Hinata was quiet. Ino was noisy.

Hinata was smart. Ino... not that much.

Hinata was shy. Ino... Ino was Ino.

And it didn't make sense. Hinata loved Naruto and Ino loved Sasuke.

So how on earth had they ended up together?

Hinata didn't know and often she thought that it didn't matter.

After all, Naruto was noisy, too. And he wasn't very smart. And he was... Naruto.

And Sasuke was quiet. And smart. Only the shyness was missing there.

But if you saw it from that perspective, it kind of actually made sense.

However, it didn't matter if it was logical or not. Hinata loved Ino and Ino loved Hinata. And, though Hinata had been disowned by her family, Neji becoming the new leader of the clan, she was happy. She was happy to take care of the flowers that Ino sold. She was happy to receive a small kiss on the cheek every time Ino felt like giving it -which was often-. And she was happy to just have the chance to hold Ino and tell her how much she loved her every time they got to be alone. Which wasn't that infrequent.

It was a simple life with simple issues, but Hinata didn't want more. If you had the love of the person you adored, what else could you ask for?

Nothing.

At least that is what Hinata had thought until one day, one horrible day, Ino felt sick. The doctor told them that she was fine. It was just stress. So Ino rested. Hinata closed the store and went upstairs to take care of her loved, loved girl, with a couple of cups and a steaming teapot on a tray. Ino smiled at the sight of her white-eyed entering the room, the dim light from the closed windows falling over her white and silky skin.

"Hinata, you are so beautiful," Ino whispered weakly, deep love in her words and in her eyes. Hinata smiled back. She didn't flush. She had gone over that habit long ago.

"How are you feeling?" the Hyuuga asked, leaving the tray on the night table and sitting on the bed, next to her blonde.

"I would feel better if I got a kiss," the blue-eyed said with a playful tone, reaching out for Hinata's face, caressing her as if she was an invaluable treasure. "Come here, wonder."

Hinata leaned down and kissed her girlfriend on the lips, feeling the already so familiar shapes, flavors and sensations. Ino's hand stroked her head, intertwining her fingers with dark locks of hair. The kiss wasn't long. It wasn't as if it was the last one, after all.

"Much better," Ino said softly.

"You sure?"

"Of course. There's nothing your kisses can't cure."

Hinata smiled. Ino, in three years, hadn't changed at all. Of course she was more mature, more responsible, but she was the same as always. The same supporting, loving, incredible Ino.

The same person that one day, years ago, had asked her on a date and took her to a park, where a nice little picnic was already set.

The same confident, talkative person that asked her on a second date, and took her to watch a romantic movie.

The same person that had ended up crying at the end of the romantic movie.

The same Ino. The one she inevitably fell in love with. The one that gave her her fist kiss, after nine dates. Ino said nine was her lucky number from that day on.

The one that had come to dinner one day, and had asked her to be her girlfriend.

The one that had stood by her side when Hinata decided to tell her family about the relationship, and who had yelled at her father that he was an idiotic man, losing her daughter because of a stupid prejudice.

The same Ino that Hinata would always love.

"Do you remember when we first kissed, Hinata?" Ino asked, bringing the white-eyed back to reality.

Ah, did she remember when they had had their first kiss -the first in Hinata's life-?

Obviously. She remembered it as if it had happened seconds ago.

"I do, Ino," she whispered, taking Ino's hand in hers and squeezing it lightly. "Do you want some tea?" she added, remembering the teapot and the porcelain cups she had brought.

"Not right now" the blonde answered, an odd smile on her face, as if she was recalling a precious moment that had happened a long time ago.

It wasn't that hard to guess what that moment was.

A younger, but not less cute Hinata blushing when Ino put her hand on her cheek. It was their ninth date. They had been eating ice-cream in the park. Everything was perfect. The liquefied ice-creams, the hot sunrays, the scorching benches and the annoying birds.

Everything was perfect because Hinata was perfect. Small, pretty, timid. It was amazing how one person alone could make someone feel so many things at the same time. Ino, at that moment, knew it had to be love.

What else could make her feel the funniest person in the world every time she made Hinata laugh? What else could make her want to melt when the Hyuuga blushed? What else could make her want to scream of happiness when she saw Hinata arriving to the designated place of every date?

It couldn't be just a simple crush. It couldn't be an obsession. It couldn't be lust or anything of the like.

It could only be love.

And, when Ino had put the lemon ice-cream out of her way and had kissed Hinata on the lips by surprise, she knew it was love.

Because she couldn't name that indescribable and colossal sensation that had risen in her chest when Hinata responded to the kiss any other way.

"Are you okay, Ino?"

The blonde looked at the worried expression in her girlfriend's face.

"I was just remembering how cute you were back then. Not that you are any less cute now," she added, fixing her eyes on the white skin, the silver eyes, the long blue-ish hair. All the perfection that belonged to her. All the perfection she desired to own for the rest of her life. "Are you always going to love me, Hinata?"

Hinata smiled.

"Of course I will, silly."

Ino closed her eyes after that, a smile still on her face.

"Thanks, wonder. I'm going to sleep, okay?"

Hinata nodded, though Ino couldn't see her.

"Have a nice sleep." She whispered and then she leaned over the blonde, giving her a fast kiss on the lips. "Love you."

"Love you, too."

Hinata took the tray and left the room. Ino slept for the rest of the day.

But the next day, Ino didn't wake up. At first, Hinata thought she was just still asleep. But, taking a closer look, she discovered that Ino wasn't breathing. Hopeful that she was mistaken, her mind making up things, she placed her hand over her neck. Then, over her wrist. Finally, she put her head over her chest, but not to try and hear heartbeats. She did it to cry and scream as she never had done in her entire life.

Ino was dead.

And, when Naruto and Neji tried to separate her from her body, she just screamed harder and grabbed Ino's clothes with the determination of never letting go.

Shino and Kiba came, too. The latter begged her.

"Please, Hinata."

"I can't."

They didn't understand. Ino was dead.

When Sakura arrived, she collapsed at the door, not being capable of believing what her eyes were showing her.

When Chouji and Shikamaru got there, they almost collapsed, too. They both began to cry silently, as even if they cried hard, Sakura's screams of pain would easily drown theirs.

Hours, many hours later, Hinata at last let go of the bed and of Ino, and she left the room with Shino, Kiba, Naruto and Neji, leaving Shikamaru, Chouji and Sakura to mourn over their friend.

Hinata sat on a chair and began to cry again, desperate and afraid, almost choking with her own tears and sobs and pain.

What had happened?

Days later they discovered that Ino had suffered a silent, unexplainable natural death.

_One in a million_, the doctor said.

Ino was one in a million. Hinata was very aware of that already.

Why?

There was no answer.

The day of the funeral Hinata felt as if half her soul was being buried six feet underground, along with Ino's beautiful body.

Half her soul and half her life.

Half her everything.

She had only love and mourns and memories left.

Memories of the first and second and third and fourth and fifth and sixth and eighth and ninth dates.

Memories of a confident, talkative girl crying with every romantic movie, and using it as an excuse to kiss Hinata and get rid of her clothes.

Memories of Ino giving her a gorgeous bouquet of flowers in their first anniversary. A special night in the second and a ring in the third.

Memories of three wonderful years that killed her every time they came to her mind.

The following days, Hinata stayed on their bed, sobbing and desperately trying to smell Ino's scent in the pillows and the mattress. Sakura came every day to take care of the flowers. Shikamaru came and helped her every now and then. Naruto brought Hinata food and tried to cheer her up. But nothing worked.

They didn't understand.

Ino was dead.

Hinata was dead, too.

And though weeks later Hinata left the bed and left the room and went back to take care of the flowers, they still wilted and Hinata still wilted, too. After all, she was one of Ino's flowers, and her destiny, without her, was just the same.

To die a bit every day without the gentle hands of the blonde, even if everyone believed that the flowers still looked gorgeous and that she was fine and recovered.

She died.

-

**Fin**

-

* * *

-

**Author's Notes: **I will love you if you leave a review! I know it's not that good but please let me know what you think.

And again I apologize for my grammar and spelling mistakes.

Thanks a lot for taking the time to read.

-

-

-

Nephra


End file.
